Spetsnaz commander (Da Shago Kallai)
A Spetsnaz commander was deployed into Northern Kabul in Afghanistan during the 1980s, as part of the Soviet's Scorched Earth Operation. Biography The Spetsnaz detachment commander took control of Shago Village with a Spetsnaz GRU recon detail,Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain E3 gameplay demo, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller (radio): You have arrived at the objective. Your target should be somewhere in that outpost. And don't forget, he has a Spetsnaz recon detail with him. Keep your guard up. as part of his secret involvement in the Scorched Earth Operation. Because he posed a huge threat to the Mujahideen forces in Afghanistan, the West hired Diamond Dogs to eliminate him.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller : Farming villages in southern Wakhan have been subjected to a strategic bombing campaign the past several weeks. The damage is spreading. It's part of the Soviet's scorched earth operation aimed at wiping out the guerrillas. The target this time is the commander of a Spetsnaz detachment. He's been key to the operation's success. People say this guy's responsible for annihilating the Mujahideen at Da Smasei Laman - the Hamid fighters - overnight. He's a tough, experienced commander. Don't underestimate him. The order from my client in the West is to shoot on sight - they want him out of the picture for good. Sorry, Boss. This one's purely business. Wet work - a hit on a commanding officer of the Soviet military. Nothing personal. We're only doing this because it gets us one step closer to our goal. Despite his rank, he was disguised as a common soldier though he still wore a red beret.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain E3 gameplay demo, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller (radio): The target is camped out down in that village, dressed as an ordinary soldier. The Diamond Dogs subcommander Kazuhira Miller accepted the mission alongside two others as part of Diamond Dogs' goal of rebuilding their forces and exacting revenge against XOF for past events, willing to do even wetworks missions if it meant getting closer to completing their goals.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Kazuhira Miller: Boss. I know you haven't been back long, but I have prepared a list of missions for you. Open your iDroid. // Snake takes out his iDroid. // Kazuhira Miller: I've taken the job offers Diamond Dogs has received and made the list of those I want you to consider. Which ones you accept is your call. The objectives of the missions I've added are prisoner rescue, facility sabotage, and high-value target elimination... Probably all a walk in the park for you, but they should help you get back on your feet. I put the mission details on a cassette tape. Refer to that if you decide to accept the mission. We'll receive GMP for completing missions, and extracting soldiers and prisoners will boost our ranks. Building up Mother Base is the first step to achieving our goal. If the mean in wetwork, so be it. We're gonna have to get our hands dirty. I hope you are rested up, because we are not stopping. Not until the pain is gone. The future of Diamond Dogs is in your hands. We're counting on you, Boss. As such, Miller was hesitant to kill him, since he believed the commander's skills would prove very useful to Diamond Dogs, but nonetheless complied and allowed Venom Snake to choose his method of eliminating him, barring those relating to putting him to sleep or knocking him unconscious and leaving it at that.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain E3 gameplay demo, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller (radio): Your target is a Spetsnaz detachment commander. Your orders are to take him out. With skills like his, it would be a shame to waste him, but I'll leave the method up to you. Boss, make your way over to Da Shago Kallai and eliminate the target.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain E3 gameplay demo, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller (radio): Boss, I gotta say, it would be a waste to kill him. But putting him to sleep doesn't count as eliminating him, neither does knocking him out. Venom Snake eventually located the commander's position. After bypassing the security detail and getting into his office, he proceeded to neutralize him. He was also assumed to have been responsible for the extermination of the Hamid fighters at Da Smasei Laman, although it was later revealed that the XOF's Parasite Unit was actually responsible for the attack. Personality Although the commander obeyed every order without question, he refused to kill civilians under any circumstances, giving the pragmatic reason of killing civilians would actually worsen the conflict needlessly. He even stated if a superior ordered him to kill a civilian, he would kill his superior instead.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Kojima Productions (2015). Spetsnaz commander: Word is that the Hamid fighters at Da Smasei Laman have been annihilated. It seems there were civilians among them, too. There are rumors within our forces that it was our handiwork. These rumors are utterly false. My comrades. The orders we receive are absolute. We stay true to the mission. If they tell us "Burn the village," we burn it. To crush the dushman, for the Motherland. But remember this: Never does that include murdering civilians. If we drag them into this, their resentment will only worsen this conflict. If a superior told me to kill a civilian... I would kill him instead. For that I am prepared. And I hope you all are, too. If you agree with me, make yourself known. Behind the scenes The Spetsnaz commander is a key character in Episode 3 of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, "A Hero's Way." In it, the player has to eliminate him either by killing him, Fultoning him, or placing him onboard a chopper. If the player proceeds to recruit him instead, Miller will note that he'll tell their client that the commander has been sent to "a place outside of heaven," indirectly alluding to Outer Heaven.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain E3 gameplay demo, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller (radio): Target secured. I'll tell the client we've sent the target to a place "outside of heaven." He first appeared in the E3 2015 gameplay demo for the game. If Venom Snake interrogates the commander, he'll deny any involvement with the extermination of the Hamid fighters, implying that the XOF's Parasite Unit was actually responsible for the attack and that the Killer Bee missile launcher was hidden there. He also swears that he and his forces never actually killed any of the villagers during his Scorched Earth Operations when accused of it.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Spetsnaz commander: "We burned a bunch of villages... but I swear we didn't kill the villagers". "Da Smasei Laman...? I had nothing to do with it!". "This area is controlled by... an unknown group...". "There's something hidden...". Notes and references Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Soviets Category:GRU Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:Russians